


The Door Opens

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Animal Death hinted at, Gen, Kid Sides, Patton is trying his best, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman is learning about himself, Set right after YOU CAN'T FLY, Some twisted thoughts, Spoilers for DWIT, The duke - Freeform, no edited, sorry - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Roman just lost his dream to fly to Neverland. He thought that falling off a tower and having his dreams crushed would have been enough to get most of the attention of the older sides to stay on him. Turns out they would rather worry about Anxiety.They always worried about Anxiety now.It just seemed to confirm more and more that he was not needed. Without a dream, or a stable idea to give to Thomas, Roman was starting to believe he had to be the most useless creativity in the world. Did not help that for years now he felt like something in him was missing.What's worse is there seems to be a weird door in his room that he never noticed before





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.
> 
> HEY! The fic has been changed, as you can see, and will be a longer little novella probably.

Roman slammed the door to his room. He wanted to make sure that the other sides knew how he felt about being ignored. He wanted to make sure that Patton and Logan understood how he felt about them being more worried about Anxiety.

He scoffed and pulled some hay from his hair.

_I’m the one that just fell from a tower and all they care about is Anxiety and his fit._

He scrubbed away the tears that wanted to fall. It seemed the older that Thomas got the more he continued to mess up.

He couldn’t fly to Neverland.

He couldn’t choose an artistic outlet that Thomas liked.

He couldn’t stop annoying Logic.

He couldn’t stop disappointing Heart.

He probably annoyed Delusion with how much the younger side had to fix up his ego bruises.

Roman just did not seem to be good enough. The others showed that with how little they cared about his fall and how much they cared about the newest, dark addition to their home.

He sat down on the floor. It had started to shift from a grass-like carpet into an ancient wooden floor that peaked out from under many carpets of many different colors. The walls, once wonderful murals that looked super realistic, now seemed more painted on. The stone walls under the paint showed itself more.

It did not help that the young side had started to cover is all up with posters and tapestries.

_Can’t even decide what I want to be anymore._

Roman’s eyes looked around the room and slowly landed on a tapestry that had hung forever. A lovely picture that was weaved with silver. It showed Big Ben just before the strike of midnight. Behind the clock tower were two starts and the silhouettes of four figures flying towards them.

The clock’s hands had slowly been moving towards midnight since he had conjured the tapestry. A signal for the end. For when he would not longer be a child. For when he would lose that dream.

Hopelessness was replaced with anger. Anger spurred him towards the tapestry.

Roman’s fingers grabbed onto the thick fabric. With a scream he pulled. A loud rip echoed through the room as it split from the hook that it hung on. The hook that stubbornly held on caused a rip to appear down. The star was torn in half, the clock tower split in two, and with that it fell to the ground.

The young side sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Staring down at the part that fell to the ground at his feet. Loose thread stuck out. Rudely torn from its other half.

The anger that had possessed him fled as quickly as it had appeared. It left behind an emptiness that he could not explain. That he could never fill no matter how many ideas and dreams he conjured.

Creativity sunk to his knees and pulled the half of the tapestry onto his lap. Tears falling onto the treads that now looked dull and worn.

“Second star to the right,” he mumbled.

“And straight on till morning,” came a cautious voice in front of him.

Roman’s head snapped up. He had no heard anyone come into his room. Nor should anyone be in front of him because all that was there was a wall. Or what should have been a wall.

A door was in front of him. Identical to his own except of a darker oak and silver detail. It had no handle, but it was pulled open. A green eye stared out at him from the darkness of the room.

All Roman could think to do was to scream. Which caused the mysterious figure to also scream and slam the door shut.

The young side scrambled back away from the torn tapestry and scrambled to get behind his bed. Breathing heavy and heart thumping harshly. He was shaking.

There was no possible way that there was a side’s door in his room. That did not happen! It could not happen! None of the other doors were in someone’s room.

He slowly moved to look around his hiding place to stare at the door. It was closed, still no handle, and looked very unassuming. But it was still there.

“Roman?”

A knock shook him from his musings. He snapped his head in the direction of his own door.

“Are you okay in there, kiddo? I heard you screaming.”

Roman looked back at the mysterious dark door. He wanted to invite Heart in. Tell him about this door, maybe even get Logan to help him understand what was happening. He was scared about what it could mean that there was a side that could leave a room that had no handle.

But then he remembered what had just happened.

How Logic had shot down his dream. How Heart had moved concern from Roman to Anxiety even though the newest side had not been the one to fall off a tower.

“I’m fine!” He called out a little too harshly as he stood up.

He was brave. He could deal with this mystery himself.

“You sure?” A pause, “I’m sorry if we made you feel bad, Ro. Me and Logan still love you.”

Roman rolled his eyes and moved to pick up his wooden sword. He might need a weapon if this mysterious entity was dangerous.

Patton sighed behind the closed door to the creative side’s room.

“We can still get ice cream together.”

“I don’t want any ice cream, Patton, just leave me alone.”

He swung the wooden sword around. He tried to ignore the broken ‘okay’ that barely made it through the thick wood. His heart hurt. He did not want to hurt Heart, but the other side had hurt him first.

“Wow that was mean.”

Roman jumped and let out a small screech. In his distraction he had not noticed that the door had opened again. The mysterious entity now stood over by Roman’s desk, green paint in hand, and tongue seemingly covered in it.

“I mean, Heart is such a nice guy most of the time. Don’t see why you would say something like that.”

The kid sat down the paint and turned towards Roman.

They both stared at one another with wide eyes and mouths slightly open. While all the sides looked similar there was no denying that Roman and the kid in front of him were practically identical.

The same height, the same build. The same Peter-Pan inspired outfit that was getting a little too small for the growing child. The same messy hair that for some reason curled despite Thomas’ being straight.

Where they differed was in minor things. The new side’s skin was slightly paler than Roman’s tan. The new side had marker smudged onto his face. Roman’s eyes were a dark red-brown while this side’s eyes were a shining green.

“Who are you?” Roman asked slowly.

“I’m Creativity,” the side said, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“But I’m Creativity.”

Those green eyes looked over the side, “Are you who replaced me? Is this why they never came to look for me!?!”

Roman took a step back.

“I have no idea what you mean. You are in my room, tasting my paint for some weird reason, and now you are making no sense.”

The ‘fake’ creativity wiped his mouth of the remaining green paint. A scowl now on the pale face.

“I’m making no sense? You’re making no sense. I don’t know how long ago but I woke up and wandered into a new room and boom! Trapped!” The side gasped, “You did that, didn’t you? You trapped me in there so that you could take over my role!”

“What?”

The side looked at the wooden sword in Roman’s hands and then at the door into the mindscape.

“I won’t let you win, imposter!”

That was the only warning that Roman got before he got pushed back. He stumbled over his own feet and landed on his butt. He had not expected that reaction. He was not actually sure what he expected. This side claimed he was creativity. Which was impossible because that was what HE was.

“Hey!” Roman got to his feet but was too late. The ‘fake’ creativity had ran towards the door out into the mindscape. Without even a glance back he was out into the hall.

Roman had no choice but to give chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little confusing figuring out who is who but I guess that is the point when there are two creativities.

Heart, Logic, Delusion, and Anxiety sat around the dining room table. The sun began to set outside of the mind palace as Thomas’ day slowly began to end. The young child was already set on bed, especially with the low mood he suddenly felt.

“He isn’t moody, Heart. Do blame yourself.”

Heart sided and stared down at his melting ice cream. He had barely touched it after he scooped it out despite it being his favorite: cookie dough.

“I know, Dee, but I can’t help but feel guilty,” the heart looked up at the younger side. Sad eyes behind thick glasses.

“He is just over reacting. He will calm down, not quite apologize, and go about his day in those silly fantasies of his,” Logan stated.

“You saw how broken up he was about not being able to fly, though. He wanted that so bad. Ever since he emerged.”

“Doesn’t mean it is a good idea,” Anxiety said.

“But-.”

A scream cut off Heart’s words. The whole family turning to look at the hallway.

Down it came a familiar boy. Dressed in green tunic and tights, his hair slightly more of a mess then normal. They watched as he ran straight for them and hid behind Heart.

“Heart! Man it has been forever since I saw you! You gotta help me! This crazy imposter just appeared in my room and now he is trying to kill me!”

“Imposter?” Logan raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean another side has formed? But we have not found another door since Anxiety appeared.”

“Who?” Creativity stood up a little straighter and turned his head to look at Logic with confusion. He then glanced at the two new people sitting at the table. A boy in yellow and black and a child swamped with a giant jacket.

“Oh! New sides! Cool, I’m not the baby anymore.”

“Roman you know them,” Heart was very much confused, “Dee is your best friend and Anxiety…Anxiety appeared a few weeks ago.”

The creative side opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with another shout from the hallway he had emerged from. The child’s eyes widened, and he hid back behind the chair just as another boy appeared.

The four at the table could only stare.

The boy wore a green tunic and tights, held a wooden sword, and his hair was a mess yet still fell perfect. He looked around the room in a frenzy before his eyes fell on the hands that held Heart’s chair.

“There you are, you faker!”

The side charged and the other one screamed. The four at the table could only stare in shock as they began to run around them.

Logan was the first to break out of the daze and he held an arm out to catch the first one that ran by him. This happened to be the side without the wooden sword. Who stumbled back with the force and almost knocked his head against the table.

The one with the sword tripped over the fallen double and face planted into the ground.

The side in Logan’s grasp began to laugh while the one on the floor sniffled a little.

“There are **two of THEM**!?!” Anxiety stood up. His eyes wide from behind the shadow of his jacket’s hood.

Patton moved to help the creative side on the floor up. Looking at the one in Logan’s hand in worry.

“Impossible. There should only be one creative side.”

“Should?” Dee raised an eyebrow, “Doesn’t look like that now.”

“Maybe…maybe one is a clone?” Heart said the words nervously.

“A clone?” The creativity in his grasp just shook his head and then froze, “Maybe that is what he is. A clone. Here to destroy me.”

“No! That is what you were doing!” The one in Logan’s grasp shouted, “I was locked up for years and they did not even notice because you decided to pretend to be me.”

Logan did not look too impressed. He simply looked to Delusion.

“Is this a lie?”

The side tilted his head and then shook his head no. “I don’t believe it.”

“Why would it be a lie? I’m Creativity!”

“That is also a lie,” Dee said.

Anxiety sat down and pulled his knees up onto the chair to hug them tightly, “So there really are two of them? Why does Thomas even need two creativities?”

“Obviously because I am awesome.” The identical pair spoke at the same time. Their eyes widened and they snapped their heads to stare at each other in shock.

Patton could not hold back a giggle, “Well, okay then, two Romans. That isn’t too bad, I guess. The more the merrier.”

“Roman?” The side in Logan’s hold looked at Heart confused, “Who’s Roman?”

“I’m Roman,” Roman said and moved his arm out of Patton’s hold. He sent a bright grin around the room, “There! Proof I am the real Creativity.”

“Poopy!”

Ro’s smile froze and he looked at his double.

“Excuse me?”

“Poopy. You are full of poopy,” the double stuck his tongue out at the other.

“Now, now. None of that kind of talk, young man.”

“Sorry, Heart,” the unnamed Creativity did not seem sorry at all.

“It is alright. You can call me Patton by the way.”

“Why? Your name is Heart.”

Logan leaned and looked at the new side beside him curiously. Taking in the details.

“Fascinating. What is the last thing you remember?”

“You are going to have to be more specific, Learning.”

Logan sighed through his nose, “What is the last thing you remember about us, Creativity.”

“Don’t call him that!” Roman huffed.

The side scrunched up his nose, “I remember watching Thomas coming home from school. I had…had wondered what it would be like to jump out of a moving car. I mean it could not be that hard since you just got to tuck and roll. Like in the super-.”

“Please stay on topic.”

The child blinked slowly. His head tilted to the side. He heard the request but-.

“I mean we would probably only come out with a little bit of road burn. It would hurt a whole bunch but the stunt itself would be super cool. Just all super action hero jump.” A giggle escaped from him. Dee and Anxiety moved away from the side nervously.

“And then Heart said he didn’t like that suggestion and since I had a headache I went to bed. Then I woke up in the night and noticed a door in my room and I went in. I got stuck in there.” The smile on his face slowly started to fade, “I thought you all would notice. I thought…I thought you didn’t care.”

Patton moved forward and pulled the side into a hug, “Oh no, C. We didn’t even know you were gone. I am so sorry you were alone for so long.”

The younger side had tensed in his arms. The hug he returned was undeniably awkward. Arms in the wrong place and squeezing a little too tight. Heart didn’t say anything against it.

“Um, excuse me? What does that even mean? He could be lying,” Roman scoffed.

“He is lying.”

“Dee-Dums shut up! Stop proving me wrong!”

“Look like it is time for a royal-sized tantrum,” Anxiety mumbled under his breath.

“Shut up, dark and gloomy!”

“Enough!” Patton released the side from the hug but kept an arm around him, “Just stop fighting for five seconds.”

“Or get some swords and battle it out to the death,” said the ‘not’ Creativity with a smile.

“I hate that plan,” Dee smirked.

Patton’s eye twitched, “No one is going to attack each other with something sharp.”

“I think I understand it now,” the group turned to look at Logan. His fingers were steepled and his chin was rested on them. “Creativity is gone.”

“What?” Was the collective shout.

“But I’m right here!”

“Am I a ghost!?!”

“Calm down, honestly,” Logan sat up straight and fixed his glasses, “I mean the one that Heart and I knew before the emergence of Anxiety and Delusion. He is gone. He has been gone since the day of Creativity’s mysterious headache.”

He waved a hand towards the side next to Heart.

“This one is another side to creativity. What, I cannot be sure yet, but he is Creativity.” A hand moved to point to Roman, “And this one is Roman. The one we have grown up alongside for the past few years. In a way you could call them brothers even twins.”

“So there really are two creativities?” Anxiety asked.

“It would seem so.”

“Twins?” Roman said the word slowly.

“Brothers?” Said the double.

Both side of creativity looked at one another. Green eyes met red. Roman moved forward cautiously so he stood in front of the person he had believed to be an imposter.

Something in him, something that screamed it was empty, seemed content with the side in front of him.

“Twins,” Patton said the word with a bright look on his face. And then he squealed, “Oh I have two little baby creative boys to love!”

The twins gasped as they were suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Both protesting under their breaths as they half-heartedly struggled.

“Patton you are crushing my lungs,” Roman complained.

“I think I see the lights of Hell,” the other huffed.

“So…are we just going to call both of them creativity or what?” Anxiety asked, “That won’t get confusing.”

“Terrible use of sarcasm.”

Patton gasped and let the two sides go, “We can come up with a name for him. Make it easier.”

The twins stumbled and held onto each other once let go. Winded and confused with the amount of information that they had just been given.

“Name?” the new creativity asked.

“Yeah like how your brother is Roman,” Heart giggled, “Oh! We can give you a matchy name. Like…like…Owen?”

Both brothers made a face at that.

“I told you I don’t like that name, Pat,” Roman sighed.

Behind them, Anxiety made an unhappy face and looked to the door of the kitchen. Delusion noticed the look and made a motion to ask if the other side wanted to leave. Both snuck out with being noticed.

“You could go with a similar theme. While not completely accurate to the myth, there is always Remus or Romulus. The brothers who are part of the Roman empire’s foundation myth.”

“Remus,” the side said the name and gave a small smile, “I like that one.”

“Roman and Remus,” Heart cooed, “I love it. Now you just need non-matchy clothes so we can tell you apart.”

The two of them looked each other up and down. They were wearing the exact same thing. A decision was formed in that moment.

“Nah.”

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Logic sighed, “I am going to check on Anxiety.”

“Alright!” Heart smiled, “Do either of you two want some ice cream?”

“Yes!”

“Yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Adding trash man was hard but I think I got this. Time to keep writing.


End file.
